1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plate-like insulating member to which press-connecting terminals are attachable, and a plurality of the plate-like insulating members can be stacked together.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Applications Nos. 2000-317980 and 2000-320908, which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire harness mounted on a vehicle, such as an automobile etc., is configured in a manner that a plurality of sub-harnesses respectively divided in accordance with functions etc. of an electric device are once configured, and these sub-harnesses are assembled from one another as a single wire harness. Thus, the connection operation of the electric wires among the sub-harnesses is troublesome and so the workability at the time of assembling the sub-harnesses tends to be degraded. If worst comes to worst, the quality of the wire harness may not be stable.
FIGS. 22 and 23 show a plate-like insulating member 160, to which a press-connecting terminal is attached, and which can facilitate the connection operation of the electric wires. A plurality of the plate-like insulating members 160 are stacked together to form a plate connector.
The plate-like insulating member 160 shown in FIGS. 22 and 23 is made of synthetic resin. As shown as an example in FIGS. 22 and 23, the plate-like insulating member 160 includes a flat-shaped bottom wall 161, a plurality of separation walls 162 extended upward from the bottom wall 161, a plurality of wire receiving grooves 163, and wire fixing portions 164.
The plurality of the separation walls 162 are disposed so as to be in parallel and spaced with a constant distance from one another. The wire receiving groove 163 is formed so as to be surrounded by the adjacent separation walls 162 and the bottom wall 161. The wire receiving grooves 163 are disposed in parallel from one another along the direction in which the separation walls 162 are disposed in parallel. The wire receiving groove 163 receives at least a wire connection portion of the press-connecting terminal and an electric wire 165 press-connected to the wire connection portion.
Each of the wire fixing portions 164 includes retaining pawls 166 and a locking portion 167 provided in correspondence with the associated one of the wire receiving grooves 163. The retaining pawls 166 are provided at the end portions of the wire receiving grooves 163 so as to be able to retain the electric wire 165, respectively. Each of the locking portions 167 is coupled to the bottom wall 161 through a self hinge 168 and able to be engaged between the retaining pawls 166 and the separation wall 162.
In the wire fixing portion 164, the locking portion 167 is displaced from a state shown in FIG. 22 toward a portion between the retaining pawls 166 and the separation wall 162 against the elastic restoring force of the self hinge 168. Thus, as shown in FIG. 23, the locking portion 167 engages between the retaining pawls 166 and the separation wall 162. Then, the wire fixing portion 164 keeps the retaining pawls 166 in a state retaining the electric wire 165 to thereby prevent the electric wire 165 from withdrawing from the wire receiving groove 163.
The press-connecting terminal is formed by bending a sheet metal. The press-connecting terminal includes the wire connection portion to be connected to the electric wire 165 and a cylindrical electric contact portion continuing to the wire connection portion. The wire connection portion includes a pair of press-connecting blades, which oppose to each other, and to which the electric wire 165 is press-connected. A belt-shaped connection bar with electric conductivity is inserted into the electric contact portion. The press-connecting terminal is disposed in a manner that the wire connection portion and the electric contact portion are configured in an L-shape in their plan view. The press-connecting terminal is disposed on the bottom wall 161 of the plate-like insulating member 160.
The plate-like insulating member 160 is arranged in a manner that the press-connecting terminals are disposed on the bottom wall 161 along the longitudinal direction of the wire receiving grooves 163 and the direction in which the wire receiving grooves 163 are disposed in parallel. That is, the plate-like insulating member 160 is arranged in a manner that the press-connecting terminals are disposed on the bottom wall 161 in a two-dimensional matrix shape. A plurality of the plate-like insulating members 160 in each of which the press-connecting terminals are disposed in the two-dimensional matrix shape are stacked, and the connection bars are inserted into the desired electric contact portions of the stacked electric contact portions to obtain the plate connector.
In this manner, in the plate connector, the press-connecting terminals, to which the electric wires 165 are respectively press-connected, are disposed at the desired positions of the bottom wall 161 of the plate-like insulating member 160 and the connection bars are inserted into the desired electric contact portions to thereby mutually connect the electric wires 165 in accordance with a predetermined pattern.
However, since the wire fixing portion 164 of the plate-like insulating member 160 is arranged in a manner that the locking portion 167 is coupled to the bottom wall 161 through the self hinge 168, the locking portion protrude outward from the bottom wall 161. Thus, the locking portion 167 may be caught on a worker or a working machine during the operation of assembling the plate connector. If worst comes to worst, the self hinge 168 may be broken and the locking portion 167 may be separated from the bottom wall 161.
Further, the locking portion 167 is rotated around the self hinge 168 and engaged between the retaining pawls 166 and the separation wall 162. Thus, at the time of engaging the locking portion between the retaining pawls 166 and the separation wall 162, it is necessary to rotate the locking portion 167 so as to aim the portion therebetween, so that a time required for the fixing operation of the each electric wire 165 tends to increase. Therefore, the time required for the fixing operation of the electric wires 165 becomes longer and so a time required for assembling the plate connector tends to increase.
Furthermore, in the wire fixing portion of the plate-like insulating member 160, a gap appears between the retaining pawls 166. If a relatively thin electric wire is inserted into the wire receiving groove 163, the electric wire may withdraw from a portion between the retaining pawls 166. In this manner, it is considered that a relatively thin electric wire can not be fixed surely when using the plate-like insulating member 160.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a plate-like insulating member and a method of fixing electric wires to the plate-like insulating member, which can prevent the breakage of the plate-like insulating member during the assembling operation thereof, and can easily and surely fix electric wires press-connected to press-connecting terminals even if the electric wires are relatively thin.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a plate-like insulating member, comprising:
a plurality of wire receiving grooves, in which electric wires are respectively receivable, juxtaposed to each other, the electric wires being respectively connectable to a plurality of press-connecting terminals; and
a plurality of wire fixing portions which prevent the electric wires, received in the wire receiving grooves, from withdrawing from the wire receiving grooves, wherein the plurality of wire fixing portions include:
retaining pawls comprising:
pawl bodies which are disposed correspondingly to the wire receiving grooves to retain the electric wires in the respective wire receiving grooves, wherein each of the pawl bodies can displace between a restriction position in which the electric wire is prevented from withdrawing from the wire receiving groove, and an allowable position in which the electric wire is allowed to withdraw from the wire receiving groove, and
engagement projections which are protruded from the pawl bodies in a direction in which the pawl bodies respectively disposed in the adjacent wire receiving grooves approach to each other, and
at least one engagement member insertable between the pawl bodies disposed in the adjacent wire receiving grooves, the at least one engagement member being engaged with the engagement projections of the pawl bodies, thereby restricting displacement of the pawl bodies from the restriction position toward the allowable position.
Accordingly, the electric wire is inserted between the pawl bodies with pressure, so that the electric wire is received within the corresponding wire receiving groove. Further, when the engagement member is engaged with the engagement projections of the retaining pawls, the pawl bodies are restricted from displacing to the allowable position from the restriction position to thereby hold the pawl bodies at the restriction position. Thus, the electric wire can surely be fixed within the wire receiving groove. Further, the engagement member is provided between the pawl bodies disposed between the adjacent wire receiving grooves. Therefore, the engagement member does not protrude outwardly from the plate-like insulating member. Accordingly, at the time of assembling the plate connector by, for example, stacking the plate-like insulating members at each of which the press-connecting terminals are attached, the engagement member can be prevented from contacting to a worker, an assembling apparatus, etc.
The plurality of press-connecting terminals include wire connection portions, to which the electric wires are respectively connected, and electrical contact portions respectively extending from the wire connection portions.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that each of the pawl bodies is elastically deformable between the restriction position and the allowable position, and is positioned at the restriction position in an initial state, and the at least one engagement member is elastically deformable and engages with the engagement projections against an elastic restoring force. Accordingly, the electric wire inserted with pressure between the pawl bodies can be prevented from suddenly withdrawing from the corresponding wire receiving groove. Further, the engagement member is deformed against the elastic restoring force and engaged with the engagement projections. Thus, in the initial state, the engagement member is placed in a state not engaging with the engagement projections. Therefore, the engagement member scarcely engages with the engagement projections before inserting the electric wire with pressure between the pawl bodies. Thus, the wire fixing portion does not interfere the operation of inserting the electric wire within the corresponding wire receiving groove.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the plate-like insulating member further comprises a plate body made of insulative synthetic resin, the plate body being integrally formed with the retaining pawls and the at least one engagement member, wherein the retaining pawls are respectively provided at end portions of the wire receiving grooves. Accordingly, increase of the number of the parts of the plate-like insulating member can be suppressed. Further, since the plate body is formed integrally with the retaining pawls and the engagement members, the retaining pawls and the engagement members can surely be elastically deformed. Furthermore, since the retaining pawl is provided at the end portion of the wire receiving groove, enlargement of the plate body, that is, the plate-like insulating member can be suppressed.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the at least one engagement member is integrally formed at one end portion thereof with the plate body and can engage with the engagement projections of the pawl bodies at the other end portion of the at least one engagement member, and wherein the plate-like insulating member further comprises a deformation preventing projection protruding from the plate body and having a restriction surface which opposes to the other end portion of the at least one engagement member engaging with the engagement projections. Thus, the deformation preventing projection is provided with the restriction surface which protrudes from the plate-like insulating member and opposes to the end surface of the engagement member engaging with the engagement projections. Even if the engagement member is forced to further deform against the elastic restoring force after it engages with the engagement projections, the end surface contacts to the restriction surface. The restriction surface serves to prevent the engagement member from being deformed excessively. Therefore, the engagement member is prevented from causing such a phenomenon that the engagement member is excessively deformed exceeding the elastic limit and the one end portion is broken and the engagement member is separated from the plate body.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the other end portion of the at least one engagement member engaging with the engagement projections is restricted from separating from the restriction surface of the deformation preventing projection. Thus, even if the one end portion of the engagement member is broken and the engagement member is separated from the plate body, the engagement member continues to engage with the engagement projections since the other end portion of the engagement member does not separate from the restriction surface.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the plate-like insulating member further comprises a withdrawal prevention wall extending upward from an end portion of the plate body, the withdrawal prevention wall being provided between the pawl bodies disposed in the adjacent wire receiving grooves, wherein the other end portion of the at least one engagement member engaging with the engagement projections can displace in a direction approaching to the withdrawal prevention wall along the restriction surface of the deformation preventing projection. Thus, the withdrawal prevention wall is provided between the pawl bodies disposed in the adjacent wire receiving grooves and is extended upward from the end portion of the plate body. Therefore, when the one end portion of the engagement member is broken and the engagement member is separated from the plate body, the engagement member contacts to the withdrawal prevention wall even if the engagement member is forced to displace along the restriction surface.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the plate-like insulating member further comprises a convex-shaped curved surface formed at the other end portion of the at least one engagement member in a direction away from the plate body; and an outer wall extending upward from the end portion of the plate body, wherein the at least one engagement member is disposed between the outer wall and the withdrawal prevention wall. Accordingly, when a jig such as a wedge-shaped jig is inserted from the tip end thereof between the engagement member and the outer wall, the engagement member is elastically deformed gradually by the curved surface in a direction of engaging with the engagement projections.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of fixing an electric wire to a plate-like insulating member, comprising the steps of:
providing a plate-like insulating member which comprises:
a plate body made of insulative synthetic resin;
a plurality of wire receiving grooves, in which electric wires are respectively receivable, juxtaposed to each other, the electric wires being respectively connectable to a plurality of press-connecting terminals;
a plurality of wire fixing portions which prevent the electric wires, received in the wire receiving grooves, from withdrawing from the wire receiving grooves, wherein the plurality of wire fixing portions include:
retaining pawls integrally formed with the plate body at end portions of the wire receiving grooves, the retaining pawls comprising:
pawl bodies which are disposed correspondingly to the wire receiving grooves to retain the electric wires in the respective wire receiving grooves, wherein each of the pawl bodies can displace between a restriction position in which the electric wire is prevented from withdrawing from the wire receiving groove, and an allowable position in which the electric wire is allowed to withdraw from the wire receiving groove, and
engagement projections which are protruded from the pawl bodies in a direction in which the pawl bodies respectively disposed in the adjacent wire receiving grooves approach to each other, and
at least one engagement member insertable between the pawl bodies disposed in the adjacent wire receiving grooves, the at least one engagement member being integrally formed with the plate body, the at least one engagement member being engaged with the engagement projections of the pawl bodies, thereby restricting displacement of the pawl bodies from the restriction position toward the allowable position; and
an outer wall extending upward from an end portion of the plate body;
receiving an electric wire in one of the wire receiving grooves;
gradually inserting a pressing jig from a tip end thereof between the pawl bodies disposed at the adjacent wire receiving grooves and also between the engagement member and the outer wall, wherein thickness of the pressing jig becomes thinner toward the plate body; and
engaging the engagement member with the engagement projections.
In accordance with the eighth aspect of the present invention, the pressing jig is inserted from the tip end thereof into the portion which is between the pawl bodies disposed at the adjacent wire receiving grooves and also between the engagement member and the outer wall. Thus, the engagement member is elastically deformed gradually by the curved surface etc. in the direction of engaging with the engagement projections and engages with the engagement projections.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that the plate body has through holes each provided at a portion which is between the pawl bodies disposed at the adjacent wire receiving grooves and also between the engagement member and the outer wall, and wherein, in the step of gradually inserting the pressing jig, a pushing jig having a pushing surface along one end portion of the engagement member is inserted through the through hole from a reverse side of the pushing jig from the pressing surface into the portion which is between the pawl bodies and also between the at least one engagement member and the outer wall. Accordingly, the pushing jig is inserted through the through hole into the portion which is between the pawl bodies disposed at the adjacent wire receiving grooves and also between the engagement member and the outer wall. Then, the pushing surface of the pushing jig contacts to the one end portion of the engagement member.
Thus, at the time of engaging the engagement member with the engagement projections by using the pressing jig, the pushing surface supports the one end portion of the engagement member. Therefore, eve if the other end portion and the engagement projections are forced to shift to each other due to the elastic restoring force of the engagement member etc., the other end portion can surely engage with the engagement projections since the one end portion is supported.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a plate-like insulating member which comprises:
a plurality of wire receiving grooves, in which electric wires are respectively receivable, juxtaposed to each other, each of the wire receiving grooves having a distance along a width direction thereof, the electric wires being respectively connectable to a plurality of press-connecting terminals; and
a plurality of wire fixing portions which prevent the electric wires, received in the wire receiving grooves, from withdrawing from the wire receiving grooves, wherein the plurality of wire fixing portions include:
pairs of retaining pawls extended upward from respective opposite edges of the wire receiving grooves in the width directions thereof to retain the electric wires in the wire receiving grooves, wherein each of the retaining pawls can displace between a restriction position in which the electric wire is prevented from withdrawing from the wire receiving groove, and an allowable position in which the electric wire is allowed to withdraw from the wire receiving groove, and
at least one engagement member insertable between the retaining pawls disposed in the adjacent wire receiving grooves to engage with the retaining pawls, thereby restricting displacement of the pawl bodies toward the allowable position and causing a distance between the pair of retaining pawls extended upward from the opposite edges of the wire receiving groove to become smaller than a distance between the pair of retaining pawls at the restriction position. Accordingly, when the engagement member engages between the retaining pawls extended upward from the adjacent wire receiving grooves, the distance between the pair of retaining pawls extended upward from the both edges of the wire receiving groove becomes smaller than the distance at the restriction position.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that a width of the at least one engagement member along the width direction of the wire receiving groove is greater than a distance between the retaining pawls extended upward from the edges of the adjacent wire receiving grooves at the restriction position. Accordingly, when the engagement member engages between the retaining pawls, the gap between the pair of the retaining pawls extended upward from the both edges of the wire receiving groove more surely becomes narrower.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that, when the at least one engagement member is engaged between the retaining pawls, the pair of retaining pawls extended upward from the opposite edges of the wire receiving groove are brought into contact with each other. Thus, there appears no gap between the pair of the retaining pawls.